Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Ich musste meine Diskussionsseite mal wieder kürzen, obwohl einige der angefangenen Themen noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen waren. (Falls ich bei der Kopieraktion versehentlich etwas unterschlagen habe, Sorry, holt es bitte aus früheren Versionen wieder zurück) Bessere Suchfunktionen Sory, wenn's das schon gibt. Ich wollte mal fragen, ob man die Suche nicht etwas intelligenter programmieren könnte? Z.B. wenn man in der Suche Schüler eingibt, dass dann alle Schüler erscheinen, oder wenn man 1881 eingibt, dass dann alle Geschehnisse als Links aufgelistet werden? Ist ja momentan nur so, dass dann das Wort im Kontext angegeben wird, wenn kein passendes Suchergebnis gefunden wurde. Also eine schlauere Suche würde ich vorschlagen? - LG Gamemaster1508 18:20, 17.12.07 Bin ich überfragt, obs sowas in der Wiki-Software gibt. Ich habe mal die Fleißarbeit angefangen, über ein Stichwortverzeichnis sowas anzufangen, bin aber aus Zeitgründen nicht weit gediehen. Einige deiner Vorschläge wären einfach über Weiterleitungen zu realisieren (z.B. könnte man "Schüler" auf die Kategorie "Hogwarts-Schüler weiterleiten). Vielleicht könnte auch jemand was Schlaues dazu sagen, der sich mit den neueren Versionen unserer software auskennt? (*Zaunpfahlwink an Klapper) Aragog 22:28, 17. Dez 2007 (CET) : einfach so etwas programmieren wird schwer (unmöglich)... In der Wikipedia wird schon lange über die schlechte Suchfunktion geklagt. Wie schon Aragog gesagt hat, wären Weiterleitungen das beste. Allerdings sind meine Befürchtungen wahr geworden und Schüler kommt zwar in die Kategorie, die ist aber leer. Der Fehler lässt sich jedoch beheben. Eine Alternative zur Suchfunktion wäre natürlich Google. --Klapper 00:04, 18. Dez 2007 (CET) :Das Problem habe ich in diesem Fall so "Gelöst", dass Suchende von Schüler über die Weiterleitung auf Aragog 10:58, 18. Dez 2007 (CET) Nochmal Profile Aktuelles zu der damaligen Diskussion um die Charakterprofile der Vikipedia.en: Ausgangspunkt war: Mir sind die Charakterprofile der englischen Wikipediaseite sehr positiv aufgefallen (Beispiel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Voldemort] und wollte daher fragen, ob es möglich wäre das selbe auch in diesem Wiki zu übertragen. LemonBaby 18:52, 13. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hi, die Kästen mit Bild sind attraktiv, wobei ich selbst die Kastenvorlage nicht hinkriege, aber andere User hier sind fit darin. Das mit den Bildern: die en. Wikipedia nutzt urheberrechtsgeschützte Filmfotos im Rahmen des "Fair Use", wenn wir so ein Bild von ihnen holen, müssen wir * in der Bildunterschrift den Lizensinhaber und die Quelle genau benennen, * es der en.wikipedia melden und erklären, wieso dieses Bild in diesem Artikel unter die Fair-Use-Kriterien passt. Dann wird geprüft, ob es bei uns urheberrechtsverletzend gebraucht wird und ggf. von dort aus entfernt, oder es geht ok... Aragog :-) 15:17, 15. Nov 2006 (CET) Inzwischen weiß ich, dass es noch viel schlimmer ist: Nach deutschem Urheberrecht ist "Fair Use" generell nicht vorgesehen, d.h. anders als manche andere Wikis dürfen wir hierzulande diese Bilder der Wikipedia.en überhaupt nicht übernehmen! Inzwischen gibt es zwar die Profilkästen mit Übersichtstext in unseren wichtigsten Personenartikeln, aber das dazu passende Filmfoto kann es erst geben, falls das dt. Urheberrecht mal entsprechend geändert wird Sch...ade! Aber die Profilkästen sehen (lt. sehenden Betrachtern) auch ohne Bilder gut aus. Aragog :-) 17:44, 25. Jun 2007 (CEST) Postfach für Benutzer Hallo, ich bin es wieder. Ich wollte mal anregen, dass man vielleicht ein Postfach fuer jeden registrierten User einrichten koennte? Dann koennte man Meinungsdifferenzen bei geaenderten Beitraegen o.ä. darueber ausdiskutieren. Waer' dann nochmal ein Verbesserungsvorschlag von mir. Gamemaster1508 19.12.07 16:12 (CEST) :Hmm, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, meinst du sowas wie die Diskussionsseite jedes Benutzers und die gibt es dochschon. Was meintest du anderes? Aragog 17:05, 19. Dez 2007 (CET) Naja, keine Duskussionsseite, sondern eben ein Postfach, ueber das man sich Nachrichten schicken kann. Ist etwas privater u. persoenlicher als 'ne Diskussionsseite. Muss ja nix ausgefallenes sein. Ein Postfach eben. ;-) Gamemaster1508 19.12.07 17:34 (CEST) : Bei Meinungsdifferenzen würde ich die Diskussionsseite benützen. So können die anderen Benutzer auch ihre Meinung dazusagen und man findet so schneller zu einer Lösung. Bei Speziall-Fällen rate ich dir die Mail-Funktion zu benützen. Solche Sachen wie ein PM-System lassen sich hier nicht so einfach installieren. Die müssen zuerst von den MediaWiki-Entwicklern geschrieben werden und anschliessend noch hier installiert werden. Falls es dich interessiert: das gibt es alles...--Klapper 18:27, 19. Dez 2007 (CET) Bookmark-Icon / Favicon Hallo Aragog! (Jah ein neuer User :P) Ich habe vorhin festgestellt, dass im HTML-Header des Wikis zwar ein Verweis auf ein Favicon (also ein Bookmark-Icon) steht, es aber gar kein Favicon gibt (Error 404). Deswegen war ich einfach mal so frei (ich hatte ja Zeit) und habe mal drei Favicons aus dem Logo links oben erstellt. # Bild:Favicon_hp_1.png (hier als ICO) – Das HP (allerdings ist das P unten abgeschnitten, sonst hätte man die Buchstaben nicht mehr richtig erkennen können – auf 16x16 Pixel is leider net viel Platz) # Bild:Favicon_hp_2.png (hier als ICO) – Der Schnatz mit einem Stück goldener Spur hinterher # Bild:Favicon_hp_3.png (hier als ICO) – Der Schnatz ohne goldene Spur und in der Mitte des Icons Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gern eines davon ins Wiki einbinden, dann findet man es auch leichter in den Bookmarks. Viele Grüße, Chaos 17:51, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) : Aragog, darf ich mal antworten? Hi Chaos, ich finde es eine sehr gute Idee! Mir würde das "Hp" am Besten gefallen. Jedoch erinnert mich das ziemlich an harrypotter.wikia.com. Dieses Logo kommt mir irgendwie verdächtig bekannt vor... Weiss jemand zufällig, ob denen unser Bigboss die Rechte gegeben hat? Benutzer Diskussion:Admin#Logo gruss --Klapper I♥CH 21:58, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) :: Hm mein HP is aber schöner als das von denen :P Ich hab nämlich noch den Schnatz wegretuschiert und unten was vom P-Blitz abgesägt. Damit is das HP besser lesbar (weil größer). Hm nu gut, 2:0:0 für HP (Mir isses ja gleich welches genommen wird, ich hab se ja gemacht). Viele Grüße Chaos 17:33, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Hi, wegen Chaos gutem Tipp muss ich erst optisch und technisch kompetentere User fragen. Zu der Frage wegen des Wikia-Logos: Der Admin hat in einer sehr frühen Version (24.1.05) Auf der Diskussion:Hauptseite geschrieben "Bevor noch mehr nachfragen: Ja, das Logo dürfen wir hier verwenden. Diese wurde von Warner Brothers im Rahmen ihrer Webmaster Community nicht kommerziellen Fanseiten zur Verfügung gestellt. http://harrypotter.warnerbros.com/web/webring/index.jsp". Später kam dann die oben von dir verlinkte Anfrage des engl. HPWikis der Wikia - So wie ich es beurteile braucht weder die Wikia noch eine andere Fan-Wiki ein Ja-Wort unseres Admin. 23:05, 30. Okt 2007 (CET)Aragog :Ach so, ich dachte er hätte es selber erstellt. Dann is ja alles gut! --Klapper I♥CH 23:11, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Hi, ich würde mir die Bookmark-Icon / Favicon, was auch immer das genau ist, auch gerne mal ansehen. Ich sehe sie aber nur ganz klein. Kann mir irgendwer sagen wie ich sie größer sehen kann? Auch wenn ich auf den Link klicke, bleiben sie auf der neuen Seite so klein. LG Honey 23:14, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) : Gehe mal auf http://de.wikipedia.org/. Links in der Adresszeile des Webbrowser siehst du dann ein "W". Bei http://www.jkrowling.com/ "JKR". Diese Bildchen werden auch angezeigt, wenn die Seite bei den Lesezeichen gespeichert wird und ist so besser auffindbar. Diese Bildchen können leider nicht grösser sein, als die verlinkten. gruss --Klapper I♥CH 23:22, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) :: Danke. Ich würde dann das erste vorschlagen, weil so immer erkennbar ist das es um HP geht. Die anderen beiden können zu vielem gehören und was sie darstellen sollen ist ohne Erklärung nicht erkennbar, finde ich. LG Honey 23:28, 30. Okt 2007 (CET) Hi, hier mal ein Zwischenbericht: mir ist bestätigt worden, dass Chaos' Favicons gut aussehen. Ich fände auch, dass das "HP" am geeignetsten wäre. Ich hab mal wegen der technischen Einbindung angefragt, aber die Antwort kann dauern...ich sage Bescheid, sobald ich was zu sagen habe. 21:42, 31. Okt 2007 (CET)Aragog : Mh Einbinden sollte net schwer sein, einfach das ICO-File nehmen, umbenennen in "favicon.ico" und ins Hauptverzeichnis im Server laden. Im Wiki-HTML-Code steht der Verweis schon drin. --Chaos 14:51, 3. Nov 2007 (CET) Wegen Lizenz: Ich würds schon unter PD (Public Domain) stellen (war ja net wirklich viel Arbeit). Nur die Frage is, ob man ggf. nicht die Lizenz von dem Logo links oben übernehmen soll / muss. Das is wieder irgendne proprietäre Lizenz, da hab ich keine Ahnung (weil ist ja nur für nicht-kommerzielle Fanseiten). Aber von meiner Seite her gibts keine Restriktionen. Chaos 15:45, 28. Jan 2008 (CET) :: Hab mal Vorlagen für Bildlizenzen erstellt. Sind auf meiner Seite zu sehen. Im Moment haben die Icons noch Status fraglich, hab das bei den 3 Grafiken auch eingefügt. Habs gerade gesehen. Super, Danke. Das mit dem konkreten Favicon habe ich so weitergegeben. Aragog 18:12, 28. Jan 2008 (CET) Anmeldeproblem/IP-Adressen Hi Aragog, bist du es, die unter den IP-Adressen 91.46.223.49 bzw. 91.46.215.209 die Kategorien ergänzt? Bei mir gab es vor einiger Zeit Probleme mit dem erreichen des Servers und dem Einlogen, da hatte ich auf dauerhaftes Anmelden gestellt hab den Haken aber wieder entfernt trotzdem bin ich immer noch dauerhaft eingelogt. Hast du eine Idee was ich da machen bzw. wodran das liegt? LG Honey 18:31, 21. Jan 2008 (CET) (+ einige andere Beiträge von Benutzern, die dies Problem auch hatten oder nicht hatten, dass verschiedene Browser unterschiedlich reagieren und was das zugrundeliegende Wikiproblem sein könnte) Jetzt ist das Problem behoben! Aragog 16:48, 24. Jan 2008 (CET) Aktueller Nachtrag Heute habe ich das Anmeldeproblem mal wieder, aber da ich ja jetzt weiß, dass es ein vorübergehendes Problem (wahrscheinlich steht mal wieder eine virtuelle Umzugskiste auf der Leitung) ist, bleibe ich eben einstweilen IP. Wenn es anderen ebenso geht: Bei mir ist es exakt so wie letztes Mal und dagegen half bloß Geduld und stille Vorfreude. Aragog 11:54, 15. Feb 2008 (CET) Suchfunktion für Zaubersprüche Hi Aragog, mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele der Zaubersprüche manchmal als "Zauberspruch" in der Kategorie und manchmal als nur Zauber. z.B. "Accio" ist der "Aufrufzauber" steht (aber) als >Accio< in der Kategorie genau wie >Expelliarmus< müsste da eigentlich als "Entwaffnungszauber" stehen. Ich hoffe, ich drücke mich einigermaßen verständlich aus. Macht es Sinn da etwas zu ändern bzw. es richtigzustellen, oder soll ich warten, bis der Wiki-Umzug" vorbei ist?? Liebe Grüße --Ayla 20:30, 6. Mär 2008 (CET) > Hi Ayla, soweit ich mich entsinne, gabs ein ähnliches Problem bei Todesfluch und dem AK-Spruch dazu. Soweit ich weiß ist das Problem nach dem Umzug/Update behoben, weil es dann die Möglichkeit gibt, sowohl den Zauber als den Zauberspruch in die Kategorien aufzunehmen. Deshalb lohnt es sich zu warten (Technisch ist jetzt schon alles ok in der neuen Version, bei nächster zeitlicher Gelegenheit kommt der finale Akt und dann ...!). Aragog 21:07, 6. Mär 2008 (CET) Copyright-Warnung Auch diese Warnung ist nun unter dem "Klassik-Skin" bestens zu sehen. LG--Ayla 13:41, 24. Mär 2008 (CET) : Mal wieder ein Skin-Problem. Könntest du hier folgendes eintragen, danke!--Klapper 20:23, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) .usermessage { color: black; } Wiki Hallo, ich bin rein zufällig auf dieses Wiki gestossen, und micht hat "fast der Schlag getroffen". Das Wiki selbst ist super aufgebaut, sauber geführt mit einem speziellen Skin. Leider fehlt hier aber das, was ein wirklich gutes Wiki ausmacht. Die Extensions. Könntet ihr euch nicht überlegen, die wichtigsten Extensions (CheckUser, RenameUser, NewUserLog, etc.) zu installieren? Falls ihr (die Bürokratie) nicht weiss wie man mit diesne Dateien umgehen muss, würde ich mich sonst gerne zur Verfügung stellen, um diese Extensions zu installieren. Natürlich fragst du dich:"Das kann doch irgendwein Vandale sein." Zugegeben: Ja, dass könnte ich sein. Aber ich habe ein Beispiel eines Wikis installiert, wie dieses auch sein könnte. Sprich: Mit den Extensions. folge diesem Link. --Item 23:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für das interessante Angebot. Ich leite es an die technisch kompetenteren Admins Weiter. Aragog 23:21, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach ja, noch etwas: Aus welchem Grund ist der Skin hier so speziell? Wäre das MediaWiki-Skin nicht übersichtlicher? --Item 11:13, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Luca Potter Hallo Aragog! Ich bin Luca und ganz neu hier. Ich weiß noch nicht so genau, wie und was ich machen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles hier funktioniert. Kannst du mir das vielleicht erklären? Ich habe schon meine erste Bearbeitung gemacht in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, das ist gut. Hi Luka, du findest meine Antwort auf Deiner Diskussionsseite. Aragog 20:16, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Frage zur Sprachausgabe Hallo Aragog, kannst Du eigentlich erkennen ob ein Text fett(x) oder kursiv (x) gekennzeichnet ist und ob eine Verlinkung besteht? Ich frage, weil ich die Todesser- Namen im Artikel "Todesser" als sie das zweite Mal erscheinen nur fett "gemacht habe". LG --Ayla 15:10, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Ayla, die sprachausgabe sagt mir normalerweise nicht an, was fett und kursiv geschrieben ist (nur nach Umstellung, die ich mir so gut wie nie antue). Links kriege ich aber immer angesagt und ich kann auch problemlos von Link zu Link springen, deshalb ist es völlig ok, wenn nur bei der ersten Nennung eines Namens ein Link gesetzt wird, während die weiteren Namensnennungen dann irgendwie optisch hervorgehoben sind. Aragog 15:28, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wobei es ja auch üblich ist, nicht jedesmal einen Artikel zu verlinken, sondern nur bei der ersten Nennung des Namens/Gegenstands/... . Auch auf eine andere Hervorhebung würde ich verzichten, man stelle sich vor, wir würden die Namen Harry, Ron und Hermione ständig fett machen, der Text wäre nicht besonders lesbar. Außerdem würde dadurch die Fettmarkierung ihre heraushebende Stellung verlieren, weil man sie anfängt zu ignorieren. Just my 2 cents. Karsten 'DJ Doena' 17:03, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :ich würde sowieso vorschlagen den klassik-skin(weißer Hintergrund und schwarze Schrift) als Vorgabe zu benutzen. Da lassen sich Verlinkungen oder fette/kursive Texte viel leichter lesen. Außerdem ist es angenehmer für die Augen ;-))--Ayla 17:14, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Da bin ich gleicher Meinung wie DJ Doena. Ich würde die Fettschreibung eh nur bei der ersten Erwähnung des Artikeltitels gebrauchen und sonst nirgens. Ein Wechsel zum Klassik-Skin wäre nicht ideal. 99% der Leser der Wikipedia (von dort wo die meisten hier hin kommen) haben den monobook-skin. Viele finden sich mit dem klassik-skin nicht zurecht. Eher eine Umkehrung der Farben im monobook-skin, was ich aber schade fände. Das Wiki hat durch den schwarzen Hintergrund irgendwie eine Einzigartigkeit. --Klapper 18:44, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Hmm, ich habe da mein altes Problem damit: die User sind teilweise total gegen den speziellen, vom Chef gemachten Skin, teilweise sind sie sehr dafür und finden ihn angenehm unterschiedlich. ich selbst kann es optisch nicht beurteilen, nehme an, dass es je nach Grafikkarte unterschiedlich rauskommt und dass es auf jeden Fall komisch kommt, wenn wir plötzlich einen Farbwechsel hätten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es am besten, auf der Hauptseite eine Farbwechselmöglichkeit anzubieten (Seiten für Blinde/Sehbehinderte bieten das manchmal an, weil dann unterschiedliche Großschriftausgaben für Sehbehinderte klarkommen bzw. die unterschiedlich Sehbehinderten selbst aussuchen können, wie sies am liebsten hätten. Weiß aber nicht, ob so was machbar ist und wie aufwändig es wäre). @Karsten+Klapper: das mit dem Fettdruck für den Gegenstand des jeweiligen Artikels steht so bei der Wikipedia.de und ich habe es glaube ich auch hier irgendwo auf eine Hilfeseite geschrieben. Ist wohl besser, es zu tilgen und in den Artikeln, in denen ich es der Empfehlung gemäß gemacht habe, auch schnellstens wieder rückgängig zu machen? (Das hat man davon, wenn man sich mal an die Regeln hält, grrrrrr) Aragog 20:05, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: bis auf "meinen" klassik-skin *grins*, bin einer Meinung mit Euch. Aragog, wenn es dir hilft, werde ich sobald ich auf Artikel stoße wo noch der Gegenstand für den Artikel fett geschrieben ist, werde ich das ändern. Nur bei "Sammelartikel" wie "Todesser" z.B. oder in "der Orden des Phönix" wäre ich dafür den Namen einmal zu verlinken und bei einer weiteren Erwähnung fett zu schreiben.--Ayla 20:36, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) @Aragog: Du hast mich gerade auf eine Idee gebracht: Gadgets ist eine neue Erweiterung, die deiner Idee sehr nah kommt. Sie läuft seit etwa einem Monat auf der Wikipedia und scheint gut zufunktionieren. --Klapper 22:17, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Könnte sein, dass es genau das ist, was ich meine, könnte aber auch nicht z.B. bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es unseren speziellen Skin unterstützt, oder bloß "offizielle" in der Wikipedia vorgesehene Skins und ich habe immer Sorge bei allem grafischen Zeug, dass die text-gebundene Nutzung irgendwie auf der Strecke bleibt. Kennst du irgendein Anwendungsbeispiel? Aragog 22:50, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Nee, das sollte hier schon laufen. Das funktioniert so: Wenn ich angemeldet bin, kann ich bei meinen Einstellungen unter "Spoiler ausschalten" ein Häcken setzten. Das hat die gleiche Wirkung, wie wenn ich #soundso { display: none; } in das monobook.css schreibe. Man kann es natürlich zum Beispiel so einrichten, dass dann die Farben des Wikis geändert werden. --Klapper 23:48, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Nochmal doof nachgefragt: Angemeldete Benutzer finden dann bei ihren persönlichen Einstellungen nicht bloß die Möglichkeit, andere Skins für sich zu wählen, sondern beispielsweise auch eine Möglichkeit, innerhalb des Standardskins "invers" anzukreuzen oder auch nicht? Aragog 11:07, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Ja, das wäre möglich. --Klapper 12:57, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Technisch könnte DJ Doena dann die GadgetsExtension laden und installieren und du könntest dann das so einrichten? Oder sehe ich das falsch? Aragog 15:45, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::: Ja, ich hoffe zumindest. --Klapper 15:49, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST)